Turning Point
by Madmous
Summary: Mavis has to make the decision to turn Johnny into a vampire before it is too late and Vlad reveals something disconcerting about Bela which could influence her decision.


Mavis sat on the balcony's balustrade overlooking the scenery in front of Hotel Transylvania. She'd seen the sun, and as beautiful as she had been Mavis preferred her sister, Moon, who held a more gentle beauty than her punishing sibling. Though the scenery was quiet and peaceful, a hooting from an owl, could be heard in the distance, it did not tame her troubled mind in the slightest. It had been yesterday as Jonathan found his first gray hair, a sliver of silver in a sea of ginger hair.

Had the time gone by so fast, Mavis wondered. For her it seemed as if it was just yesterday that Jonathan arrived on their doorstep. Had it already been twelve years? She hadn't changed a day. Their son had not changed much either. Yet Jonathan got older faster than she had anticipated. Of course she could change him. But to change him into a vampire, to make him one of them- If she had to be hinest with herself, what had once sounded like a good plan turned into a fountain of doubt. Every time it came up, she got cold feet, and each time Jonathan gave her that sad but understanding smile. Of course they wanted to spend eternity together! The zing she felt back then had never waned in its strength! There was still love between them, yet, when it came down to it she was terrified. Changing a person into a vampire was not something they did often. Something like this needed planning. It was complicated magic!  
And besides those objections; there were more personal, selfish reasons.  
Mavis loved Jonathan, but she also loved the warmth of his touch and the contrast of her cold lips on his. It was as exciting to feel Jonathan, so close to her and to actually hear his beating, warm heart and to have his soul close to hers. Was that bad? Weren't those more reasons to love him? If she took this away, his life, his soul, would she still feel the same love for him? What if the zing wouldn't be there anymore?

She frowned and drew her knees up to her chest. So deeply sunken in her thoughts she did not realize that her Grandfather had opened the door to the balcony behind her.  
She was startled as the older vampire behind her spoke old vampire had sensed her trouble and knew the cause of it.

„You're really thinking about turning ,this human, Jonathan into a vampire?", he asked. The tone in his voice was skeptical. She wasn't sure if it was because he thought he'd make a good vampire or if he had doubts of her pulling through with it.

„Grandpa, I- " she averted her eyes and her shoulders sagged down, defeated, „thought about it. I need more time, I think.".

The old vampire sighed and tapped his chin with a claw, „Hmph- time. That's something humans have too little of. Jonathan is graying and getting older. You have to do something Mavis."

„I know!" she responded, and lowered her tone. „But I worry-, I mean what if the zing won't be there anymore?".

„This is about the zing?", Vlad raised an eyebrow in astonishment.

„What else?" Mavis drew her eyebrows together and locked eyes with him.

Vlad shook his head, „I thought it was about- no, never mind.". There was hesitance in his voice.

„Tell me grandad!" Mavis demanded and leaned closer, her frown turning into a glare.

„Fine." The older vampire sighed, holding up a hand „Have I ever told you about Bela?".  
Mavis frowned and shook her head. Vlad never really talked about him and all they knew was that they were bat-like creatures.

„Human and monster souls are different. Human souls are fragile little things and weak. That's why it's so easy to manipulate them. They hold no magic. When you turn a human into a monster, what do you think happens Mavis? Their little souls can't take it. That's why you have to take their souls away."

She repeated the last phrase, not quite understanding the meaning behind them.

„Bela used to be human." Vlad explained, having sensed her confusion, "All of them used to be human. It had been so many years, it changed them. See, Mavis, as I took them, transformed them their weak souls couldn't take it and they turned as ugly on the outside as they were on the inside.". Was this an underlying tone of regret she could sense in his voice?

Mavis gaped at him, „Are you saying that- that Jonathan could turn out like Bela?".

She averted her gaze and looked at her hands. There was no way she could zing with someone as horrible as Bela.

Then she balled her hands into fists and locked eyes with Vlad, protesting: „Jonathan won't turn into a monster! Not- not like that! Not like Bela.". She could see the doubt in her grandfathers eyes. A deep sadness. He shook his head and turned around. As he laid a hand on the handle of the door, he stopped and looked back over his shoulder at his granddaughter.

„I'm sorry Mavis. I just wanted to warn you. Don't make the same mistakes I made.".

„Have you thought about it?" Jonathan asked her the next night. The chair between them was empty. Dennis was visiting Jonathan's parents in America. They too aged, she recalled and averted her eyes staring down at her choco-fly cereal.

„I need more time." she retorted and shoved a spoonful between her lips. The fried, chocolate covered flies made a crunchy sound.

It looked as if her husband wanted to say something, but instead of opening his mouth he looked at his own meal, taking a bite off his peanut butter sandwich. They were chewing in silence for a while, which grew more uncomfortable the longer it lasted.  
Mavis could make out another white hair. By now she counted three. As if a timer had gone off!

Finally Jonathan stood up, „I have to go to work. Your dad is going to raise hell if I come too late again!". He placed a kiss on her cheek and went out the door, not before throwing a smile at her though.  
She traced a finger over her cheek, it felt warm and alive. If she did it, the kisses they shared wouldn't be warm anymore.

 **...**

„You still haven't done it!" Dracula reprimanded her, „The man isn't getting any younger! Quite the opposite!".

Mavis looked miserable, „Dad I- I'm not sure- I talked with grandpa. Do you know that Bela used to be a human? I mean, when it means that Jonathan turns into-"

„He told you _what_?" Dracula interrupted her and took a step back as he looked at Mavis face. The girl looked downright depressed, and her father took on a softer tone putting his hands on her shoulders. „Mavis, I know it's hard for you. But Bela wasn't the nicest human. Jonathan is different."

„What if he turns out -like Bela?"

Dracula sighed „And what if he doesn't. You only zing once in your life. Yours is long, his is short. Doesn't he want to spent eternity with you?". "You love him and he loves you and when you wait for too long he- expires- Besides, do you really believe that all human-souls are weak? When a human zings with a vampire, doesn't that show strength?" he argued and gave her a confident smile.

„What do you suggest?" she asked.

„Talk to him. Make him understand what he has to give up to live a life with you. Tell him about Bela."

 **...**

„I'll turn into a monster? Like Bela?" Jonathan summarized sitting down on the bed, „But I'll be able to live with you. For- ever I guess.".

Mavis shoulders sagged down and she nodded, „I can understand it of you don't want to do it anymore. I mean- you've seen what Vlad's bats were capable of!"

„I love you Mavis. Even if I have to give up my soul, as long as you keep it with you and as long as we are together I don't care." he stated, determined. Then Johnny smiled at her, „I don't think that love is something exclusive to humans. Even if I wouldn't have a soul, I'd still love you and follow you everywhere.".

For a while they sat next to each other until Mavis grabbed Jonathan's hand. As they glared into each others eyes Mavis leaned over to share a kiss with her red-haired husband.  
It was nice to feel his warm lips on her cold ones. This was a feeling she was going to miss.

„I want you to know, before we do this" her eyes started to glow faintly with a foreign magic, "I love you too Johnny.".  
Jonathan smiled and closed his eyes as he became cold-


End file.
